masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor
Colossus Armor I'm going to remove the section on Colossus Armor, because its status as best armor in the game is debatable. In addition to having one set of superior armor available for Wrex, there are also the Predator H, M, and L sets of armor which provide less Defense than the Colossus set, but more Shield and Tech/Biotic protection. There's also a unique set of armor for Wrex(made by Geth Armory) which is far superior to the Colossus armor. Krogan Colossus X: 71, 405, 28 Krogan Battlemaster/Berserker/Rage X: 75, 420, 51 If anyone has a problem with my edit, feel free to voice your concerns on this page. --Mister Monroeville 02:38, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Concerns Think a list of the statistically best armors should replace that section. Eg, *Best Heavy Human Armor: ... *Best Medium Human Armor: ... *Best Light Human Armor: ... *Best Heavy Krogan Armor: ... *Best Medium Krogan Armor: ... *Best Medium Turian Armor: ... *Best Light Turian Armor: ... ... best overall armor in the game, best damage resist, best shields, best tech/biotic protection, notes on how hazard reduction of Devlon armor works, how Phoenix armor adds extra health regen, etc... I'll do it if/when I got the free time, but I'm not too concerned at the moment; putting things off till the PC release. :64.53.58.247 19:12, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::It doesn't quite work this way. While, with weapons, the Spectre Master Gear is an end all weapon (a few weapons have a point or two higher in some categories, but dramatic drops in others to compensate), Armor is alot more about what you're looking for. More than occasionally have I been torn over armors because no set is better than all of them. I probably recieved the Tactician medal the first time around because I stressed the importance of high shielding, and only recently realised the importance of damage protection, which I place as most important (though I still have nearly forsaken ablative and energized platings, simply because exoskeletons are much more useful IMHO). ::My point is thus; I have seen armor sets with maybe 6 or 8 higher points of Damage Protection (which is conciderable when you already have a DP in the 50s) but a drop of maybe 100 shields that just isn't worth the sacrifice and that i'm not willing to make up for with shield modulators or the like. So its impossible to create a comprehensive list of what the absolute best armors are. Thats not to say its a bad idea - Perhaps if we did the same thing with reccomendations, or the best armors, which would greatly narrow down a reader's selections when they want the best. --FoxtrotZero 23:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cross check armor tables I do not have the time right now (3:14 AM in the morning >.<) to do that but someone should cross check the armor tables found under the races classification like Quarian Armor or Turian Armor with the tables in the manufacturers' pages like Kassa Fabrication or Geth Armory, because one is frequently incomplete and could benefit from the information available in the other. This involves a lot of copy/paste ;) Darkdrium 07:17, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Better still would be to avoid duplication in the first place. Perhaps keeping the tables themselves on the manufacturer pages and linking from the race pages? Worst case, we could do something like we did for Category:Cluster Templates but that's a lot of work and is pretty incomprehensible to most casual contributors. -- DRY 08:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes that would be a good idea. Unfortunately if you wish to do that I have no idea how to do it myself so I will not be able to help. ;) Darkdrium 22:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Armour Links I've removed the links for specific armour names in the table (Hydra, Colossus etc) because of a) the excessive amount of unnecessary redlinks produced and b) because in one case, the link actually pointed to the Hydra system rather than the intended armour. Those links should either stay gone or be direct to the armour on each manufacturer's page. Please preview and check where your links are pointing to before you save the page. Though to be honest, the armour set pages need an overhaul and standardising. We have separate pages for each race's unique armour, but there's also individual pages for Agent Armor and Rage Armor (both of which need cleanup, actually) while some armours are merged into their manufacturer's page, and others are just mentioned under Light, Medium and Heavy categories. In fact, those armour redlinks from various pages, mostly the PC Cheats page, are what's really stretching out the Wanted Pages. We need to find a standard solution for this: either each armour has its own page, as Colossus Armor does, or we merge them with their manufacturers. My instinct is to go for individual pages for each armour set, as that's what people will likely be searching for. Thoughts? --Tullis 13:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I was also thinking about the armor (and items in general) tables, I thought about creating one page, and making the table dynamic according to the link to the section. It is possible to filter the table according to the string after the hash mark "#" - or even have multiple filters (for example: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/armors/heavy/HK/human). This is why I never got around to finish the armor template I started. :About the red links: I think its good to have them, it gives editors the opportunity to create a missing page - I looked awhile back on the missing pages list and saw very few links wanted, maybe if there were more I would have done some work to fill in the missing pages. :Regardless of what you will decide regarding the armor pages, I think we need to standardize all of the items pages (armors, weapons, bio-amps, and omni-tools). --silverstrike 18:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Redlinks I don't mind, it encourages growth. Redlinks to pages like 'Scorpion' when it should be 'Scorpion Armour' (or whatever spelling) create problems later for redirects and additional content. --Tullis 18:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fair point. I checked a couple of the links and they looked valid - so I didn't bother to check them all (my bad). Regarding the table/pages, I thought about something like this: :::*One page that have all the items (weapons, armors, omni-tools, and bio-amps) and let the individual pages take the relevant data from there, or to direct to that page. :::*The individual page will have just the preview (Devlon indestries provide a cool armor that prevent you from dying a painful death while sprinting back to the Mako on hazardous planets, etc., etc.), and it will then request the information from the items page (something like: ). :::*The items page could still support the filtering, like I wrote before, and will be easy for users to filter according to what they seek (instead of moving from page to page to find what they are looking for) - The text in the table could also be made as links for one click filtering. ::: That's just a brainstorming I just had. What do you think? --silverstrike 19:22, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Reorganising armour pages - suggestions? I'm not sure we want all the items on one page. That's a lot of info to handle when we could break them down a bit. Weapons are not really a problem because everyone uses the same ones. Armour is the most complex because of all the variants involved. We have armour divided by: * Light Armor, Medium Armor and Heavy Armor (the latter two make sense because they're also talents) * Species (Turian Armor, Quarian Armor, Krogan Armor, Human Armor) * Manufacturer (each manufacturer has full stat listings for their armours) and * Armour name (Colossus Armor, Rage Armor, etc). After thinking about it, for searching purposes we should probably have armour divided by name: most people will search for Colossus Armor rather than Kassa Fabrication, for example. The detailed stats could be on those pages, divided by species, then subdivided by light, medium and heavy. Each manufacturer's page could link to that rather than reporting those stats. The Light / Medium / Heavy pages themselves would have the talent information and stats, and a list of the armours under those categories. Maybe there's an easier way to do it, though. Thoughts? --Tullis 01:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :If I understand you correctly, your idea is to create one page with sections and subsections - This could be a very long page. If you look up you can see my idea of making a filterable tables that are managed from one page and called upon from every page according to the page purpose (manufacturer, armor type, species, etc.) :But I agree that most people will search for a certain armor, rather then a manufacturer... --silverstrike 15:17, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::There's always redirects. Not sure if those would work for a filterable table. --Tullis 15:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::That shouldn't be a problem... --silverstrike 17:57, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Armor / Armour Uh... I appreciate the diligence of whomever edited this page, but this is a talk page, not an article; I'm English, therefore I spell the word as 'armour' except at work. Please don't edit people's messages on Talk pages. --Tullis 14:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) LIES! Anybody can wear any armor,there's a glitch that screws up the code,let me tell you. Step 1.go to your armor list,and count up from the bottom to where you armor is. Step 2.If you have an equal or greater amount of upgrades,do the same,and find where your armor would be on the upgrade list,heres my diagram Colussus X Heavy - Shield Modulator VII Mercenarary 1 Medium krogan - Energized Weave VII Step 3. While on the upgrades screen,hit Y (Or the corresponding omni-gel button) and when it pauses for a fraction of a second,Hit A,just select no and find your armor in the corresponding place(In my case,i'd go for energized weave VII). Step 4.You now have any armor you want (I'm a Sentinel,and im wearing heavy Colussus armor for the krogan.) Hope this helps - M471/952G 11:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Armors: What Are The Changes? I was looking through some comments about ME2, and one of the comments popped out at me. The person was saying that armor is now customizable, meaning that you can now mix and match armor peices to set your preference. While this seems like a cool idea, I was wondering if anyone knows whether it's true or not. The images out so far have shown that their is an obvious design change from the first game armor, and a larger variety of designs, whereas the first game's armor all looked basically the same across the L/M/H spectrum. But I digress. Is there anything official out there that adresses the changes? --Effectofthemassvariety 23:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :It's true, apparently it's in a recent issue of OXM, so it will be hard to find online, but it's what people who've read it are saying. JakePT 06:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::WOW!! That's going to be awesome! Thanks for the info. Effectofthemassvariety 16:31, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::(From OXM July 2009, Mass Effect 2 issue; Interview: "OXM: How about inventory management? HUDSON: The inventory system that was in Mass Effect 1 is completely gone - that was the only part of the game that we did "Select All-Delete." The way you customize your armor and weapons is completely different; you don't have to do so much fiddling with parts and pieces to upgrade your armor and your weapons... We also have a new system for customizing your armor that gives you much, much richer control of what you're wearing without rifling through an infinite bag of armors and their associated parts.... it gives you all the choice that you had before - actually, a lot more." ::::Actually, the way that he says it doesn't really say that we can mix-n-match parts. I mean, not from my perspective. I don't care, as long as they're more customizable in some way.--Effectofthemassvariety 17:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Based on a preview I saw on Destructoid.com it seems that we may be able to mix and match parts. Look for the screenshot toward the bottom of the page at this link: http://www.destructoid.com/preview-mass-effect-2-155504.phtml --Jax Montag 09:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well you could follow that link to destructoid.com to see the image, or you could see it here on the Mass Effect 2 page, under the "Inventory" section, where it has been for about 12 hours now. The section also details how you are, in fact, able to mix and match armor bits. That info has been on the page for two weeks. Why go to another site when all the info is already here, and has been for quite a while? :) SpartHawg948 10:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I've been playing with the Cerberus Skunkworks material (mods, armors and weapons) and can't wait what we'll see in ME2! :D Their material is very powerfull, rivalring the Geth armory stuff. Who know's if Cerberus don't reverse engineering technology from the Geth? Armor summary The math just doesn't add up in the example: Scorpion IV – Medium (Hahne-Kedar) has the following stats: Damage Protection = 10 + 2 * (4 + 6) = 30 Shields = 60 + 24 * (4 + 1) = 180 Tech/Biotic Protection = 18 + 2 * (4 – 5) = 16 Damage protection: 10+2*(4+6)=12*10=120 Shields: 60+24*(4+1)=84*5=420 Tech/Biotic protection: 18+2*(4-5)=20*-1=-20 Am I missing something here, or the formula just wrong? -- 21:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Mathematical Precedence http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_operations Wikipedia: Exponents/Roots come before Multiplication/Division come before Addition/Subtraction, unless something is specifically put in Parenthesies, above/below a fraction line, etc. Therefore, in the above examples, the part in the parenthesizes comes first, then the multiplication, then the addition onto that. Therefore, for example damage protection: 10+2*(4+6) = 10 + 2*10 = 10 + 20 = 30 Shields: 60+24*(4+1)=60 + 24*5 = 60 + 120 = 180 Tech/Biotic: 18+2*(4-5)= 18 + 2*-1 = 18 + -2 = 16 Hope this helps! ^_^ 21:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, I can't believe i've forgetten that from school. -- 13:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Armour Pages Any idea how we're going to do ME2 Armour pages? Looking at the recent Exploration/Customisation video it seems that each individual bit of equipment has its own stats. Should we make pages for Helmets, Shoulders, Arms etc. What made me think about this is seeing that there's a visor called Kuwashii Visor that grants a 10% damage bonus to headshots. Where will this information go? Does it deserve a page of its own? Does it go on a Helmets page? Personally I think creating pages for each aspect of the armor, Shoulders etc. and having a list of pieces and there stats on that page is the way to go. Just like what's developing on the Heavy Weapons page. Also, all of this equipment is Shepard only, so what do we do about the no Shepard images policy? These are things we'll need to think about. JakePT 07:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :These are indeed all things to consider... I'm not averse to the idea of the so-called "aspect pages" but the Shepard image policy could be an issue. Maybe just try to use images that don't show any part of the face/head unless it's obscured by a helmet? Definitely some things to mull over. SpartHawg948 07:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well for most of the armor we could just crop the head out, and for helmets it wouldn't matter so much but there are visors which are on his head, but you can still clearly see that it's Shepard. Maybe we'll get lucky and there will be images in other parts of the game (shops etc.) that don't feature Shepard. Also there will be the issue of parts like shoulders and arms where it will be hard to get images of just the shoulders, for example, while making it clear which parts are from the shoulder item, as opposed to part which might be part of the chest piece. Anyway, as I said it might be a non-issue if there are images of the equipment in game that aren't on Shepard. JakePT 08:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't think it's too much if you'd use a standard John Shepard face in the pictures. You have to show them somehow and no one will kill you for using the standard face Bioware uses. Xirtharri 03:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's the model they use for the "Leader" video in their official promos, and in the release trailer Shepard is referred to as the "one specific man" upon which the fate of the human race rests. It's not like showing the face of Bioware's Shepard somehow can ruin someone's gaming experience, or otherwise reduce the utility of the wiki. -- Echo Four Delta 20:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) As for categories, given the very limited number of actual armor upgrades i think it would fit on a single page. Simply list Helmets/Shoulders/Gauntlets/Chests/Legs, as far as i know there's only 3 or 4 options per category with very limited effects, andonly 1 picture is needed. No need to break it up on seperate pages. Also, don't forget to include where you find the armor upgrades! I'll make a point to make notes on my next playthrough. Xirtharri 03:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Armors and Manufacturers - Clarification is needed Long title is long. Lets hope I have your attention. It seems that pages are stewn about as far as armor goes. As such, I suggest it would be preferable to place all armors in sections on their Manufacturer Page. *Manufacturer **Mass Effect ***Weapons ****Assault Rifles ****Shotguns ****Pistols ****Sniper Rifles ***Armors ****Light Armors ****Medium Armors ****Heavy Armors The above example is simple. I believe that pages specific to weapons or armors (Explorer V or Colossus X, for example) would redirect to the proper section on the proper page. This is also good, because several items have the same stats as other items of the same type and class made by the same company. Each section would show the Name of the armors, the Species is is available for, as well as examples for Human Male, Human Female (Asari may be acceptable), Turian, Quarian, and Krogan wherever available. Not to mention the stats, and how many upgrade slots it has. So whats the purpose of this? It would create less work. Information would be centralised around less pages and would be better clairified. It also allows for better standardization. We could probably make a template to ease the process (If i knew a bloody thing about templates, i'd do just that) and its easier to make a redirect than a completely new page - in this manner, someone searches for Colossus X, gets sent to the Colossus page, and is redirected to the Colossus section of the manufacturer page (or, if there are varoius weights of the armor, they should be sent to the Armors section, as it just seems a little roundabout to default someone to the Light section when they're looking for the Heavy variants.) Anyway, input would be appreciated, and enaction would be even better. --FoxtrotZero 23:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :You do realize that we have pages for all the various armor. I.e. Colossus Armor, Predator Armor, etc. Also they are layed out on the manufacturer pages, Hahne-Kedar, Serrice Council, Batarian State Arms, Armax Arsenal, etc. On those pages they are broken up by their type, armor, weapons, etc. Using the massive item list template, they are displayed by what types, name, levels, and who they are avaliable for. This is just the armor page, and just has links to the various pages. :Creating redirect for every type of armor (L,M,H), weapon(AR, SR, SG, PI), omni-tool, and bioamp is just uncalled for because it would be way to much work. All of those sections are neatly broken up on various pages that either belong to the armor or the manufacturer. So what are you asking to do that hasn't been done already? Lancer1289 23:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC)